


Но я уже научил тебя всему, что я знаю!

by LazyRay



Series: Цепь и ошейник прилагаются [1]
Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>- Но я уже научил тебя всему, что я знаю!</em>
  <br/>
  <em>- Но Возрожденному Дракону все еще нужен его придворный бард.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но я уже научил тебя всему, что я знаю!

\- Но я уже научил тебя всему, что я знаю!  
\- Но Возрожденному Дракону все еще нужен его придворный бард.  
Асмодиан открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но его хозяин счел разговор законченным и вынул из кармана своей алой куртки небольшой сверток. Обычно холодный и безжалостный взгляд Дракона немного потеплел:  
\- Взгляни, что у меня есть для тебя.  
Асмодиан безропотно склонил голову и позволил надеть на свою шею очередной бесценный подарок. Ожерелье было прекрасным, но, касаясь тонких золотых звеньев пальцами, менестрель Дракона думал об ошейниках.


End file.
